FAQs about Kidzworld
'' These answers are about the site kidzworld not this wiki'' The KW Zone: Q:How do I pick a Kidzworld username? A:We suggest picking your favorite word or any unique word that you like. Add some numbers to make it special. (Remember: your username cannot be your last name or middle name and cannot contain any personal information like phone numbers or city names, or inappropriate language). Q:What if I forgot my username? A:http://www.kidzworld.com/account/forgot_username Q:How do I change my username? A:You are not able to change your username without creating a new account. Q:How long does it take for my username to be approved? A:User names are usually approved within a few hours. Please go to your email account that you registered with and click on the confirmation link in the email from Kidzworld. Q:How long will it take for my account to be approved? A:Accounts are usually approved within a few hours. Please go to your email account that you registered with and click on the confirmation link in the email from Kidzworld. Q:I've resent the confirmation email but I haven’t received it. How do I activate my account? A:Please contact us( kidzworld) Q:What if I forgot my Password? A:http://www.kidzworld.com/account/forgot_password Q: How do I change my password? A:You can change your password in 'my settings' under account details. Q:How do I change my location? A:Please contact us. Q: Why was my username not approved? A:Probably because it contained personal information or inappropriate language. Q: How old do I have to be to become a Kidzworld member? A:You need to be between the ages of 9-17. Q:How do I add friends? A: There is an "Add to Friends" button in every user's "About Me" box on their profile. If you would like to be their friend, click on the button and it will send that user a friend request. Q: Why aren't my pictures approved? A:All pics must be approved by the mods. If your pic is acceptable it will be approved in a couple of hours. We do not allow topless guys or girls in bathing suits unless they are in a bathing suit at the beach or the pool. We do not allow any photos that are sexual in nature or explicit. Q: How do I change my profile picture? A: a. Go to your pics and click on "View All". Find the one that you want to use as your profile picture. Click on the link underneath it that says "Use as profile pic." b. If your picture has not been approved yet, you will have to wait for the mod to approve it before others can view it. Q: How do I change my backgrounds? A:There are two types of backgrounds, one for your profile and the other for the site. i. Log in to your account and click on "My Settings" ii. Click on the "My Designs" tab at the top of the page. iii. Scroll down to ”Site Background Color” and "Profile Background Color" and choose a color; or iv. You can also add an image to your background by uploading an image to the site or profile background image box. v. When you are done, click "Save Changes" at the bottom of the page. vi. Wait for your new design to be approved by the moderator! Q: How do I change my email address? A:i. Go to "My Settings." ii. Click on the “Account Details” tab at the top. iii. Scroll down to "Your Email Address." iv. Enter your new email address in the bar. v. You will now receive a confirmation email. vi. – Go to your email account and click the link in the email to activate your new email address. Q:How do I make my profile more private? A:Go to "My Settings" and click on the "Privacy" tab at the top of the page. You can choose Low, Medium or High, depending on how much of your profile you would like other users to see. No one who is not a member or not logged in can see any part of your profile. Q:What is a widget? A:Widgets are the boxes on your profile that contain different fun features. For example, the comments box is a widget; the photos box is a widget. Q: How do I add or delete my widgets? A:Click on the "Add Widgets" button on the right side of your profile page. There are many widgets to choose from. Once you have selected a widget, click the picture to add it. You can also remove widgets from your profile by clicking on the "X" in the upper right corner. Q: How do I move my widgets? A:All "widgets" are movable by grabbing them with your mouse and dragging them to where you want them to be. They can be wide or narrow – your choice. To drag the widgets, go to the top of the widget; your mouse will automatically become four arrows, allowing you to drag the widget. Q: How do I add music? A:YouTube has lots for you to post! Add the video widget to your profile and paste the embed code in the video section. Q:Where are my pictures? A: a. Your pictures are in your "My Pics" widget. You must activate that widget in order to see them. b. You can also see them by clicking "Photos" in the My Zone nav. Q:How do I upload videos? A:i. Go to "Videos" in the "KW Zone" navigation. ii. Click the upload video button on the top right. iii. Paste the video embed code from YouTube, MySpace or Photobucket in the box. iv. Give your video a title. v. Press “Create,” and wait for your video to be moderated. Q: How do I change my text? A:uText/u for Underline bText/b for Bold iText/i for Italic color=yellowText/color for Yellow color=greyText/color for Grey color=blueText/color for Blue color=orangeText/color for Orange color=blackText/color for Black color=purpleText/color for Purple color=redText/color for Red color=whiteText/color for White color=greenText/color for Green Kidzworld Chat: QWhy am I banned from chat? A:If you have been banned from chat, it is because the mod has warned you three or more times about: swearing, flooding, trying to post your email or phone number or trying to post a website that we may not approve of. Q: How long am I banned from Chat? A:The ban depends on the offence. Please be patient! Q: Why isn’t Chat working properly for me? A:You may need to update your flash player. Click here to update your flash player: http://get.adobe.com/flashplayer/. Q: Why can’t I access chat? A:Chat is open for eight hours every day from 11 a.m. to 7 p.m. Pacific time. There is a countdown timer on the chat page that tells you how long it is before chat opens. Go to http://www.kidzworld.com/chat ( chat is now opened 24/7 and you cant access chat either because you are banned or you are in the penalty box please contact kidzworld for more specicified information) Q:Can I get Kidzworld on my cell phone? A:Kidzworld Mobile is coming soon.